Family Matters
by Queen Regent Of The North
Summary: Elsies sister has come for a visit! What happens when the two scottish sisters are in one building? Will fun ensue or will there be blood on the stairs?
1. Chapter 1

**I own none of it! Even the plot was 'borrowed' from a Harry Potter fanfiction. No doubt the time line is wrong so please don't hate me! I know this is highly unlikely but hey, that's what fanfic is for right? Please forgive me for any mistakes, I've been at an expo all day and I can hardly feel my feet. I suppose its too much to ask for you guys to find out what the difference between a fox terrier and a jack russle is? **

**Knock knock **

Elsie sighed and lay down her pen. Was nothing going to go right today? It had been non stop all day, starting with Beryl informing her that they'd run out of porridge so they were all having toast for breakfast and now ending with this insistent knocking on the back door. Surely someone else had heard it by now? Isn't that why they had two footmen? All she wanted was to sit quietly and catch up with her ledgers.

**KNOCK KNOCK **

"Alright I'm coming!" She called as she got up with a huff. Thomas was leaning against the door way to the servants hall, reading the paper

"Thomas would it kill you to get the door?" She snapped as she walked past.

"Only just got here Mrs Hughes" he replied, raising an eyebrow at her tone

'Yes, and I grew an extra leg.' Elsie thought, rolling her eyes.

"Can I help you?" She asked as she yanked open the door with more force than she'd intended

"Honestly Els were you planning on leaving me out in the cold rain all day? I thought it was your job to be efficient" a strong Scottish accent demanded as a figure swept her into a all too familiar hug.

"Moira? What in heavens name are you doing here?" Elsie asked as she returned the hug

"Davey and I had another argument and I wasn't living with the scowls for another day." Moira explained "be a dear and take this bag" she added as she flung a bag in Elsie's direction

"Oof! What on earth have you got in here?"

"Odds and ends" Moira said vaguely, pushing past her and taking off her limp hat, dripping water all over the floor

"Well why didn't you leave it at the inn then?"

"What inn?"

"The inn where you're staying." Elsie said slowly as if she were talking to a dim witted person. Moira blinked at her

"Why would I be staying at an inn?" She asked

"Well where else would you be staying?" Elsie replied. Moira laughed

"Here of course. Honestly girl I thought you had more sense than that! Now, which way to your sitting room?" She asked, turning and walking down the passageway, not waiting for an answer.

"Moira wait!" Elsie called, hurrying after her while lugging the suitcase. This was bad. This was very very bad. Her big sister had come to stay.

"Moira you simply cannot stay here" Elsie insisted. She'd managed to settle Moira down with a cup of tea and a few sandwiches courtesy of Mrs Patmore before attempting to tackle her sister again.

"Of course I can. There's more than enough rooms and I can help Mrs Patmore while I'm here."

Elsie sighed. Mr Carson always claimed she was stubborn but she had nothing on her sister.

"Mrs Hughes, I wonder if I could talk to you about the rooms for tomorrow...oh hello" Cora Crawley said in surprise when she spotted Moira sitting there

"Lady Grantham, a pleasure to meet you" Moira greeted, quickly getting to her feet and flashing her most dazzling smile. Lady Grantham merely blinked in surprise

"My apologies my lady, this is my sister Moira Ridel" Elsie quickly jumped in, glaring at Moira over Lady Grantham's shoulder

"I see. Welcome to Downton Mrs Ridel" Lady Grant ham welcomed, with a smile "if Mrs Hughes had told us you were coming we could have arranged for her to have some time off"

Elsie opened her mouth to reply but Moira beat her to it

"Oh Els didn't know I was coming, bit of a rash decision I'm afraid."

"Where are you staying?" Lady Grantham asked in a vague attempt to sound normal. Truth was she didn't have a clue as to how to behave. She was still learning the english customs but she was sure even Mama wouldn't be much help in this aspect.

"The Grantham Arms." Elsie butted in before her sister could say something to embarrass her.

"Oh but you must stay here!" Lady Grantham insisted turning and catching Mrs Hughes's startled expression "no no, seeming we really cannot afford to lose you this week and your sister came all this way to see you it seems only fair."

"I can help out in the kitchen milady" piped up Moira, completely ignoring the glare Elsie was giving her.

"Well then that settles it" Lady Grantham smiled "now I really do need to discuss these rooms with you Mrs Hughes. Lord Strallan is only arriving the day after the others so we'll have the gold room clear which Lady Rosamund is rather fond of and Lord Grey can't make it at all so I've invited Lord Swann instead but he's requested to be put near the library."

"Of course my Lady" Mrs Hughes smiled and opened her door

"Anna? Would you mind showing my sister to one of the servants rooms and settling her in?" She requested

"Yes Mrs Hughes" the young girl quickly responded, coming in, picking up a case and beckoning for the woman to follow her. Elsie sighed and rubbed her temples

"Thank you my Lady. That really wasn't necessary." She said weakly. Her Ladyship chuckled

"Of course it was. Family can be rather tiring at times can't it?"

"It can at that." Agreed Elsie wearily "shall we begin?".

Charles Carson was happily sorting out his wine ledger. For the first time in forever he already had what all the guests had requested without the usual mad dash and it was making him feel rather proud of himself. Even Thomas had managed to keep to himself most of the day and not cause any trouble and William was finally starting to settle in as the new hallboy. The whole house was running in tip top shape for once. Just then his pantry door opened and in flew a very distressed Scottish housekeeper

"Oh god. Help me!" She cried as she stopped just short of him and attempted to catch her breath

"Mrs Hughes what on earth is the matter?" He asked gently, grasping her elbows to hold her steady.

"My sister is here" she explained through pants impatiently swiping curls out of her face which had come free during her mad dash

"So?" Asked a very perturbed Carson. Mrs Hughes gave him a very funny look

"So she'll be after me to find myself a-"

"Elsie? Where are you?" A strong scottish accent called and Charles heard foot steps approaching his door. Elsie didn't even stop to think, she just through herself into his arms and kissed him. Charles automatically wrapped his arms around her waist to steady her

"Elsie?" The voice called and a woman peered past the open door, her mouth falling open with shock. Elsie waited a few moments before flinging herself backwards and away from him

"Moira" she breathed "you can't be settled in already"

The woman gave a tiny head shake as if trying to clear her mind

"No, I was wondering where I might find some extra hangers"

Elsie raised a slightly trembling hand and pushed her curls away again

"They're um in the cupboard next to the bathroom" she explained shakily

"Right. Thanks." The woman said and bid a hasty retreat. Charles looked at the woman in front of him with a surprisingly amused expression

"Well Mrs Hughes" he said teasingly "you've got some explaining to do."

**Pretty pretty please review! Free hugs to those who do! (And I'm told I give quiet nice ones ;) ) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all so much for your reviews/favorites/follows! **

"Mrs Ridel are you quite well?" Anna asked noticing the woman leaning against a wall with a look of shock on her face. Moira looked up

"Oh...yes, perfectly thank you" she answered softly "its Anna right? I wonder if I might ask you something."

"Of course. Come with me into the servants hall though, I've got mending to do."

Moira followed the young woman and sat down next to her

"What was it you wanted to know?" Anna asked, squinting while she threaded the needle

"What's going on between my sister and Mr Carson?" Moira asked innocently

"Between Mrs Hughes and Mr Carson? Nothing that I'm aware of. Why?"

"Absolutely nothing?" Moira asked, avoiding Anna's question

"Well, they're very good friends" Anna conceded "and many of us think they should be something more"

"That'll be the day." Miss O Brien interrupted, having come silently in the room

"Why do you say that?" Asked Moira

"Because we're in service. We're not allowed to have romantic interests" supplied Anna "if we did its grounds for immediate dismissal"

Moira pondered this for awhile. Her sister loved her job more than anything. She had turned Joe Burns down to come here and had worked hard to get to the top. It didn't seem like her to throw it all away on one Butler, no matter how handsome he was. Her train of thought was interrupted by Miss O Brien's next comment

"Which I think is silly. We all know Mrs Hughes's temper would improve greatly if someone shagged her every once in awhile"

"Miss O Brien!" Anna protested loudly before sucking her pricked finger

"Why do you say that?" Asked Moira with a chuckle

"I wouldn't want to tell stories" O Brien said modestly causing Anna to snort in disbelief

"Oh come on, what's a little gossip between friends hmm?" Moira asked, gently elbowing O Brien

"All I mean to say is Mrs Hughes has been jumping down my throat all morning. It would be nice to have the Scottish Dragon side tracked" O'Brien explained "please excuse me, I really need to return her Ladyship's hat." She added picking up a large feathered hat and leaving as quietly as she'd come

"Mrs Hughes wouldn't need to be so hard on her if she did her work without complaint" Anna muttered under her breath "she doesn't deserve that nickname."

"What nickname?"

"Scottish Dragon. Or Mary Queen of Scots either."

"I'm sure there must be some truth in the matter?" Asked Moira. She had experienced her sisters temper once or twice

"No actually there isn't" snapped Anna "if people actually did what they were told she wouldn't need to be harsh. She's a kind woman with a warm heart. She's strict because she needs to be."

Moira raised her eyebrows at the girls reaction, she obviously respected and loved Elsie a great deal

"I'm sorry." Anna sighed "I didn't mean to snap at you."

"That's quiet alright." Moira said good naturedly "now back to Mr Carson. Do you think she's in love with him?"

Anna stared hard at her for a moment before answering

"Yes." She said simply "do you?"

"Well given the fact that she was snogging him in his pantry earlier I would say yes."

"What?" Cried Anna in disbelief "that's not possible. They'll be sacked!"

"Calm down. I firmly believe my sister wouldn't kiss just anyone. Now, are you going to help me get them together or not?" Moira asked

"But they'll be sacked!" Anna protested weakly

"Then they can work in a shop or something"

"You don't know Mr Carson very well do you?" Anna asked with a smirk

"No" admitted Moira "but I do know my sister."

EHCC

Elsie sighed and flopped into a chair next to Mr Carsons desk. Her sister had only been here an hour and already she was exhausted. He smiled at her appearance and sat down next to her

"Mrs Hughes? An explanation please?" He prodded gently still with a bit of a smile on his face

"My sister is here."

"So I noticed. That doesn't exactly explain why you were attacking me in my pantry" he said lightly, leaning back into his chair. Elsie shot him her best death glare but as usual it had no affect on him

"My sister is always wanting me to find a husband and leave service" she eventually explained. "She was furious when I turned Joe down when I first came here. I thought that if she thought I was walking out with someone she'd leave me alone."

"Well I'm flattered you chose me" Carson grinned

"I couldn't very well kiss Thomas could I?" She defended herself making him laugh.

"I'm sorry" she added a little sadly

"What for?" He asked softly, noticing her change in demeanor

"For attacking you in your pantry. No doubt the rumors have already started and I've subjected you to a week of scandal. God forbid Lord Grantham finds out."

"My dear Mrs Hughes" he said softly and she looked up in surprise at the term of endearment "Lord Grantham won't find out and if he did I'd make some excuse. The real question is how do you mean to keep your sister at bay while she's here? You can't really start kissing me over breakfast can you? Although, it might make O'brien back off."

"What do you mean 'make O'brien back off?" Elsie asked, narrowing her eyes in suspicion

"I think she's developed a bit of a crush on me, however back to your sister-"

"She's what?" Elsie demanded in a dangerous tone

"I think we could manage to lead her on for awhile" Charles finished, completely ignoring her interruption

"What?" Elsie asked, completely confused.

"I said, we could lead her on for awhile, unless of course you don't want to." Charles said, suddenly nervous

"How? Mr Carson I'll not have you losing your job over my sister."

"Well obviously we have the excuse of it has to be a secret but I think we could manage. Besides half the maids think you're in love with me and half the hall boys think I'm in love with you." He explained

"Which you're not." She stated, only half joking. He looked hard at her for a moment

"No Mrs Hughes, I'm not."

Mrs Hughes nodded

"Well I must be getting on. Her Ladyship has changed all the rooms around and I need to tell Anna and Gwen" she said, offering him a smile as she left. She bumped into Moira and Miss O'brien chatting as they walked slowly towards the stairs

"O'brien, you're supposed to be making sure her ladyship has everything she needs for the next few days and Moira, either help Mrs Patmore or go and read a book. I cannot afford to have the staff held back." She snapped as she swept past them. O'brien waited until she was well out of hearing before turning to Moira

"Told you she needs a good shag"

**Yes, I am well aware that this is terribly strange and that no one is acting how they should. But what can I do when they grab my hand and run away, tugging me along with them? Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Am I bad person because I adore O'Brien? "Blimey, someone's stolen my story" **

**I also attempted to creat Carson and Hughes on sims 3. My Elsie wasn't bad but my Charles was a disaster! **

Carson was lost in thought. Although, to his credit you would never say so. He went through the motions of serving dinner as if he was completely focused. But the truth was he wasn't. He had for the first time in all his life lied to someone. Someone who he respected a great deal. He had told Mrs Hughes he didn't love her even though he did. With every fiber of his being.

"Carson, is everything organized downstairs for our guests?" Asked Lord Grantham as he helped himself to some crepe suzzettes

"Yes milord. Mrs Hughes has everything in hand." He answered and Lord Grantham nodded in satisfaction

"I'm glad we got Mrs Hughes to come in as head house maid" Intoned Lady Grantham "I'm sure we would all fall to pieces without her."

"Why?" The Dowager asked "if she didn't do it someone else would. Really Cora, she's not that special."

But she was. No one else would ever be able to run this house half as well as her. She brought something to the house and while Carson couldn't put his finger on it, its presence was always there.

Cora narrowed her eyes at her mother in law. Was it necessary for her to criticizes everything that came out of her mouth?

"What do you say Carson? Could Mrs Hughes be easily replaced?"

No. There would never be another woman like her

"Mrs Hughes is very good at her job milady. Not all woman are cut out to be a Housekeeper" he answered diplomatically

"Yes but that doesn't mean she wouldn't be replaceable" The Dowager said. Cora opened her mouth to reply but she held up her hand and continued "I'm not saying that Mrs Hughes isn't good at her job or that her job is on the line but what if she wants to get married? Then you would have to replace her"

"I'm sure Mrs Hughes isn't planning on getting married soon" chuckled Lord Grantham

"Just because you're blinded by being happily married Robert, doesn't mean everyone else. It appears to have escaped your notice that she's a terribly attractive woman." Snapped The Dowager "it wouldn't surprise me in the least to hear she has a fellow or two sniffing about."

Carson looked up in surprise, very nearly upsetting the tray he was offering Lady Grantham

"Careful Carson steady the buffs" chided Lord Grantham "Mrs Hughes doesn't have a suitor does she?"

"Not that I'm aware of milord, but Mrs Hughes doesn't share her personal life with me."

'However much I might want her to' he added in his head.

"I suppose it would be too much to ask you to you find out?" Asked Cora

"Cora!" Protested Lord Grantham "its none of our business!"

"I disagree. Cora is her employer and has a right to know whether her house keeper is about to run off and work in a shop" shuddered the Dowager

"I forbid you ask Carson to find out." Ordered Robert "and you're not to ask O'Brien either!" He added as an after thought.

"Spoil sport" muttered Cora earning her a rare smile from her mother in law.

EHCC

"Anna, do you know where my sister is?" Asked Elsie, poking her head out of her sitting room door.

"She went upstairs Mrs Hughes. Shall I fetch her for you?"

"Please"

Anna nodded and quickly ran upstairs. She came back shortly with Moira in tow

"Thank you Anna, would you mind informing Mrs Patmore that we'll be eating in about twenty minutes?" She asked. She always warned Mrs Patmore when they'd be eating before Mr Carson did. It saved poor Jaqui's ears from another scolding from a stressed Mrs Patmore's rants. Anna nodded again and disappeared. Elsie grabbed Moira forceably dragged her into her sitting room, slamming the door behind them.

"Ouch!" Protested Moira "there's no need to put my joints out"

"You'll survive." Replied Elsie standing in front of her sister and folding her arms.

'Right let's play innocence Elsie' she thought to herself

"How much did you see this afternoon?" She asked carefully.

"Enough" smirked Moira "why did you never write about this Mr Carson?"

"I did." Answered Elsie a tad confused

"As the butler yes but never as the lover"

"We are not lovers!" Insisted Elsie "nothing untoward has happened between us"

"That may be so, but judging by that kiss you both want something 'untoward' to happen" argued Moira "come on Els, why didn't you tell me you were in love with this man? At least then I would have understood why you turned Joe down."

"I thought-"

"You thought I would be upset because he doesn't come from our lives?" Finished Moira "oh lass, that doesn't bother me. I'm happy as long as you're happy"

"Then why are you always nagging me to find a husband? What if I'm happy in service?" Challenged Elsie

"But you're obviously not. Well, you are now because of Mr Carson but you weren't before. Or do you mean to tell me that you were happier all alone than you are with him?"

"No of course not. But what if that had been my wish?"

"It wouldn't have been. I could always tell that you needed someone dear." Said Moira gently "and your sister was right wasn't she?"

Elsie opened her mouth to argue before remembering that she was happy with Mr Carson

"I suppose so." She admitted reluctantly. Moira smiled and enveloped her into a hug

"Which reminds me" Elsie started as she pulled away "no one knows that Mr Carson and I are in a relationship and no one can know"

"Why ever not? Are you ashamed of what you share?" Demanded Moira, biting down a smirk. She knew full well what the reason was but she didn't need Elsie to know that

"Because we'd both be sacked!" Exclaimed Elsie

"No you wouldn't" scoffed Moira "you're both too highly valued here"

"Moira, promise me you'll keep this under your hat. If you love me at all you'll keep this under you hat" Elsie pleaded until Moira huffed and promised that she would. Just then Charles stuck his head through the door

"We're about to eat Mrs Hughes" he told her and after catching sight of Moira adding a wink

"We'll be right there Mr Carson" she replied with a return wink. He nodded and withdrew his head and she rounded on Moira

"If you put a toe out of line I promise ye I'll have you on the train back to Scotland faster than you can say Downton Abbey"

Moira rolled her eyes and swept past her

"Don't I always behave?"

Elsie snorted and followed her out.

**Review review review! :) :) :) :)**

**My dad manage to find the one mistake in Downton Abbey. Thomas makes the remark "they're no bigger than a hamster at that age" and apparently Hamsters were only brought into England at a later date. Only my father would know this or quite frankly care. Other people have a life. No offense dad! **


	4. Chapter 4

**I do apologize for the delay in updating but I've been on a house hunt. So this fic might be extremely slow. Stay with me though I beg! Also, I'm considering writing a story about the S.A dog show world. Would you read it?**

Mr Watson had organized a chair for Moira at the servants halls table, but unfortunately for Elsie (and fortunately for Moira) it had been on the other side of the table to her sister. This meant that there was now no way to control her sister as the option of giving her a swift kick under the table had now vanished.

They all stood in place and waited for Mr Carson to give the order to start eating. He glanced around to check everyone was there and gave a small nod when everyone was accounted for. He allowed his eyes to linger on Mrs Hughes briefly and allowed himself to smile a little at her expression. She was watching her sister like a hawk, as if she was expecting her to start dancing on the table wearing nothing but her corset.

"Let's start" he said and everyone sat down and began chattering a usual. He leaned towards Mrs Hughes as Jaqui started passing plates around

"Are you alright?" He asked softly. She flicked her gaze towards him for a mere second before focusing on her sister again

"I don't trust her. I'm making sure she behaves."

"What do you expect her to do?" Asked Charles "I'm not sure" admitted Elsie "but knowing her she'll think of something"

"So Mr Carson," began Moira "how long have you been in service?"

Carson swallowed his bite of food quickly in order to answer and ended up choking on a morsel of food. Elsie helpfully banged him on the back until he held up his hand for her to stop

"No need to beat me up Mrs Hughes" he joked as he wiped his watering eyes. She gave him a small smile in return. Oh she'd make him pay for that later.

"I've been in service since my mid twenties" Carson finally answered Moira "my father had been in service before he met my mother"

"What did your father do after he married your mother?" Queried Moira

"Moira stop questioning poor Mr Carson" interrupted Elsie. Carson gently nudged her knee with his and smirked. Elsie understood this to mean 'I can handle her Mrs Hughes, no need to mother me' she nudged him back which he took as 'on your own head be it'. Somehow, this managed to start a game of footsie under the table and Elsie had to restrain a giggle from escaping. If someone had told her this morning that she would kiss the butler and engage in a heated footsie battle with him today she would have asked Dr Clarkson to come in and examine the person.

"He had enough savings to rent a small farm from his Lordship. Not Lord Grantham but Lord Ryrie."

"...and the farm life never appealed to you?" Moira continued. Carson thought for a few moments before answering

"I enjoyed it as a boy, but I wouldn't want to go back to it now. I mean no disrespect to you" he added "farm life is a fine one, but I never was suited for it."

"Just like my Els then. Loved it as a young lass, always up before dawn, hair in unruly mass of curls as she ran through the meadows, usually covered in mud I might add, and a song on her lips." Moira said with a fond smile. Elsie looked up from her plate to find Mr Carson and half the staff staring at her. The younger lot seemed to be enjoying hearing about their strict superiors being young and carefree while he was looking at her in shock? Amazement? Surprise? She wasn't sure.

"Moira, if you keep this up the maids will think they can get away with murder" admonished Elsie, trying to get the situation back under control. Moira shot them all a sharp look

"But she always did her work with out complaint and did it well too" she added and winked at Elsie making her smile slightly

"Mrs Hughes covered in mud. The thought is quite shocking" O'Brien cut in in her bored tone

"Mrs Hughes never was covered in mud." Elsie answered "Elsie was."

"Or Elsabeth" Moira chipped in with a grin. She knew Elsie hated that name and she got the desired reaction when Elsie shot her a pointed glare

"I was only ever Elsabeth when ma was vexed with me."

"Which was almost never. You were always the good one" Moira said with a sigh "Although, there was that one time when you-"

"Enough" interrupted Elsie "that was a mistake and you know it"

"Doesn't make it any less funny" shrugged Moira

"Mrs Hughes?" Began Anna timidly and Elsie looked round "I think Elsabeth is a lovely name"

Elsie blinked in surprise, not quite sure how to answer

"It is a lovely name" agreed Charles "but Mrs Hughes will remain 'Mrs Hughes'. If I hear anyone call her 'Elsabeth' or 'Elsie' I will make sure you regret it"

"No need to be dramatic Mr Carson" she murmured, softly enough that only he could hear her. He retaliated with a slightly harder nudge under the table

"By the way, what time is everyone arriving tomorrow?" Asked O'Brien

"The first guest is arriving on the 12 o Clock train, and the rest are trickling in over the course of the afternoon" Mr Carson informed her, snapping back into the butler persona "Anna, might I ask you to inform Miss Mary's nanny that Cora will want her with them for afternoon tea with the ladies"

"Yes Mr Carson" Anna answered just as the bells began to ring in the drawing room

"The Dowager must be ready to leave" Mr Carson said as he stood up to go "will someone please inform Mr Leech"

Thomas, got up and hurried outside

"Moira, come with me into my sitting room. You can tell me what you and Davey have argued about this time while I catch up on my accounts" Elsie said also rising to go

"It really was his fault." Moira said making Elsie smirk

"I'm sure. It usually is" she agreed innocently shooting Carson a mischievous look

"Mrs Hughes, would you mind joining me in my pantry later?" He asked as he disappeared up the stairs "there are some household matters we need to discuss"

"Household matters hmm?" Moira muttered into Elsie's ear

"It may surprise you to know but we do actually need to get some work done." Elsie replied sharply

"Mmmmhhhhhmm" Moira hummed suggestively as she wandered towards Elsie's sitting room. Elsie rolled her eyes and quickly followed.

'How long is she staying?' She wondered

**I really do love your reviews...;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**This was supposed to follow Flaming Toads 'Mother Knows Best' but I then come up with other ideas and it goes a different way. I suppose that's punishment for reading fics while writing one. Don't be surprised if in the next chapter Carson rubs a tea cup and out pops a genie. **

Elsie sat waiting in Mr Carson's pantry, knitting a pair of socks. Her sister had finally gone to bed a few minutes ago and Elsie was finally getting some time to relax. She enjoyed knitting, it gave her hands something to do while her mind could wander.

"Ah Mrs Hughes" Mr Carson greeted as he came into his pantry "has everyone gone up?"

"Mrs Patmore is checking everything for tomorrow and Anna is quickly mending her apron, other than that, yes" she answered with a smile as she watched him remove his jacket. She always felt extremely privileged that she was the only one who got to see him relax.

"...and your sister?" He asked with a wink

"Gone up as well, thank heavens" Elsie said while rolling her eyes, making him chuckle slightly. "She's been quizzing me for the last half hour all about our relationship."

"What did you tell her?" He asked as he sat down

"The truth" Elsie smirked. He looked up in surprise

"The truth?" He asked

"That our relationship is quiet new and that's why I haven't written to her about it."

To her surprise he didn't laugh but rather turned quite serious

"You don't feel bad about lying to her?" He asked

"Not really" Elsie answered after thinking about it for a while "is that bad?"

"No, I suppose not" he finally said with a small smile. "But I feel I should tell you something before we continue this" he added in a somber tone. She sat up a little straighter and fixed him with a penetrating gaze

"Go on.."

He met her gaze for a few moments and gave his head a little shake

"Nevermind" he muttered

"Oh come on!" Elsie exclaimed "I'm constantly spilling it!"

He opened his mouth to reply but Anna interrupted them

"Mrs Hughes you better come, Jaqui left the sherry on the kitchen table"

"Heavens child, haven't you ever heard of knocking?" Asked Mrs Hughes, a tad annoyed at being interrupted "and why should the sherry concern me? That's Mrs Patmore's department."

"Beg pardon Mrs Hughes" Anna said meekly "but that's the problem. Mrs Patmore has got hold of it"

Suddenly it dawned on her

"Oh my god" she muttered and hurried out towards the kitchen. She stopped as she reached his pantry door and gave him a hard stare over her shoulder which he took to mean 'this conversation is not over'. He sighed and lent back in his chair, why had he opened his mouth?

EHCC

Moira carefully groped her way down the stairs. She was in dire need of a cup of tea, something that irritated her husband to the inth degree and had once again caused an argument between them. As if was her fault she'd tripped over HIS boots while coming back to bed and spilled it over him! She stumbled a little as she got to the bottom of the stairs, was it really necessary for it to be so dark? Eventually she made it into the kitchen and found a lamp that Mrs Patmore had left on the table. After lighting it she rummaged around until she found some tea leaves and a cup. She supposed she really should look for a saucer as well but right now she wasn't too bothered. She allowed her thoughts to wander as she waited for the kettle to boil.

Her sister it seemed had found the perfect man, in a place where one shouldn't be looking. As loath as she was to admit it she was a tad jealous. Don't mistake her, she loved Davey with all her heart and she feared if she ever spoke these thoughts aloud someone would think her very vain. The truth was, she had always been the pretty one in the family. She was the elder of the two sisters, and had inherited her fathers height and slender figure. She had a very handsome face that if she wasn't careful some might refer to her as haughty. Elsie, who could never be called ugly was always in her sisters shadow, both literally and figuratively as she had gotten their mothers shorter more curvy figure. Moira had always used her beauty to get what she wanted, whereas Elsie used her brain. Since they were both young girls, boys and later, mens eyes had followed Moira round the village. It had been Moira who had the never ending supply of suitors lining up at the gate. Elsie had once referred to her as 'the cat' because she liked to toy with her suitors before tossing them to the side. Their fathers death had been a bit of a wake up call for both of them, Moira finding a husband and settling down and Elsie high tailing it for England. Here at Downton everything was different though. Here Moira felt like a mildly interesting tapestry, something one looked at while the lady of the house was out of the room. Seeing her sister here was like seeing a whole new person, she almost demanded respect with every step she took but never appeared full of herself. The staff respected her like they would anyone higher than themselves but it was more than that. They loved her. Even Miss O'Brien loved her in her own strange way. As for Mr Carson, his eyes hardly ever left her when she was in the room and when she left his eyes would follow her out of it. It was almost as if he worshiped the very ground she walked upon.

Her kettle by now had boiled so she quickly made her tea and sat down to drink it, her thoughts still swirling in her head. At first she had thought Elsie had somehow arranged this relationship in order to keep her off her back but now she wasn't so sure. It was quite clear that he was in love with her and while her sister was difficult to read at the best of times she firmly believed her sister really did love the butler. In short, Moira was confused but happy that her sister was happy. She might also be a tad jealous. She wasn't sure on that aspect yet. She sighed and quickly rinsed her cup out before blowing the lamp out and heading back to bed

Moira noticed that Mr Carson's pantry had a slight glow under the door way and went to investigate. She pushed the door open and peered in to find Mr Carson fast asleep in his chair, with the candle on his desk close to guttering out.

'What on earth has Elsie been doing to the man?' She asked herself with a smirk. She was about to withdraw her head from the room when she heard him murmur something

"Msf mafsim"

She strained to hear properly and was rewarded a few moments later

"Mrs Carson" he said with a sigh. Moira quickly withdrew from the room and shut the door behind her.

'Mrs Carson?' Her head screamed 'was he married? If he was, what on earth was he doing messing around with her sister? She, Moira Ridel, would get to the bottom of this. May the gods save him if he was planning on breaking her little sisters heart!'

"càc a' choin!" She muttered to herself angrily and stormed back to her room.

**Okay, I found the gaelic via google. My deepest apologies if I've said something that makes no sense because it came off a forum and who knows whether its trustworthy. Please please please review! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, no genies in this chapter. I've been reading Divergent so the closest you might get is Elsie jumping off a roof. Or dying. But I'm not that cruel. What is it with me and books where everyone dies? **

"I'm sorry we never got to finish our chat yesterday."

Carson turned around from polishing the silver to find Mrs Hughes standing in his door way.

"No worries Mrs Hughes, I'm sure after dealing with an intoxicated cook you must have been exhausted" he said with a smile "how bad was she?"

"Not as bad as she has been in the past, I'll admit, but she'll still have a mother of hang over this morning I can assure you" sighed Mrs Hughes as she came fully into the room.

"I'll be sure to avoid the kitchen then. I suspect there'll another store cupboard fight today?" Carson asked with a teasing lilt

"Without a doubt" Elsie replied "'I have to go cap in hand to Mary queen of Scots'" she mimicked. He watched her face as she did so. Even though it was said in a joking manner he could see the words cut her more deeply than she'd ever admit. She and Mrs Patmore were never the closest of friends, but he knew she didn't enjoy fighting with the woman. The nicknames cut her due to feeling ostracized because of her birth place and the lilt that came with it.

"I never thought you deserved that nickname you know" he says quietly and she looks up at him in surprise

"Oh?" She asks softly "why not?"

He put down the tray he was polishing, along with his rag and walked a few steps towards her

"Because Elsie, you are a warm hearted person. You care about everyone, even those who irk you." He lifts one hand up to gently stroke her cheek as he continues "and neither dragons or Mary Queen of Scots were beautiful. Whereas you are. Inside and out"

She smiles a little at his words, finally looking up and meeting his eyes. He's closer than she thought he was, she can almost feel his body heat. Or is that hers? Her face is flushed, and her breathing a little shaky. She hopes he doesn't notice. He's staring at her intently now

"Charles?" She whispers, not wanting to disturb the moment. He doesn't answer, just lowers his face to hers

"Ahem." A throat is cleared loudly and they jump apart from one another

"You know, kissing one another with the door wide open isn't exactly discrete" Moira says casually as she leans against the door way while Charles mentally cursed her in his mind. He wonders what would happen if he closed the door in Moira's face and pulled Elsie into his arms. He glances down at Elsie and notices her hands shaking, despite her trying to hide it.

"Moira" she says in a restricted tone "what are you doing up already?"

"I live on a farm Elsie. I'm up with the sky." Moira says rolling her eyes "besides, I need to make sure my little sister is staying out of trouble." She adds as she fixes Carson with a hard look, one very similar to her sisters. Elsie seems to get taller all of a sudden

"I do not need you baby sitting me. I am a grown woman." She says hotly. Moira's eyes flash and her jaw sets

"Is that so?" She asks "is that why you carrying on with a-"

"Ladies." Carson interrupts "now is not the time to have a brawl in my pantry. We best be getting to breakfast before Mrs Patmore hits the roof."

Elsie nods and sweeps from the room, glaring at her sister as she passed which her sister returned without batting an eyelid. Once Elsie had turned the corner that same glare was directed at Carson

"What do you think you're doing?" Moira asks

"I beg your pardon?" Asks Carson sounding incredibly confused. Yesterday she seemed pleased that he was in love with Elsie now she was looking at him as through he were the scum of the earth.

"Are you aware that you talk in your sleep Mr Carson?" She asks, her posture rigid

"I have been told I do by people in the past." He answers carefully. What on earth had he said?

"Friends told you that did they?" She asks icily "colleagues? Or perhaps your wife?"

"What?" He snaps. What wife? What was she talking about? Moira opens her mouth to continue but Thomas sticks his head into the room

"You better come. Mrs P and The Dragon are at it again and Mrs P has a knife in her hand." He says and withdraws before Carson can scold him for using that name.

"We'll finish this later" he growls at Moira as he unties his apron and quickly dons his jacket.

"I look forward to it" she practically spits. She can't wait to see how he attempts to wriggle out of this one. Carson graced her with a withering stare before striding towards the kitchen the voices becoming louder as he went

"I don't CARE if your head hurts! Its your own fault!" He hears Elsie scream at Mrs Patmore

"Well I wouldn't have had to have the sherry on the table if I had a bloody key to the store cupboard now would I?" Mrs Patmore shouts back

"Is that so?" Scoffs Elsie "you could have just asked!"

"Oh yes as usual I have to go cap-"

"Cap in hand to Mary Queen of Scots" finishes Elsie for her "yes you bloody well do! So stop acting so self important and get the job done!"

"You know, Mary queen of Scots ended up with no head" Mrs Patmore says coldly folding her arms in front of her heaving chest

"Thank you for the history lesson Mrs Patmore but I can assure you that if anyone tries to remove my head they'll find themselves with several broken bones!" Elsie retorts before striding out of the kitchen. A few seconds later they hear her sitting room door slam shut behind her.

"Who knew she could be so violent." O Brien comments from her corner, sharing a smirk with Thomas

"Enough." Orders Carson "Mrs Patmore can we please get breakfast over and done with now and if I hear one more word about queens, dragons or store cupboards I will make sure that the person the uttered them will be packed up and shipped out at once!"

Surprisingly there were no arguments to this, only a chorus of

"Yes Mr Carson"

He nodded in satisfaction

"Anna, please take Mrs Hughes a tray. I doubt she'll be wanting to join us this morning."

Anna looked surprised, Mrs Hughes and Mrs Patmore had had many arguments before but none of them had made her miss breakfast. Then she noticed Moira's face, which was set into a hard expression and her blue eyes were slightly narrowed. What had happened while she was upstairs?

"Yes Mr Carson." She said and quickly started making up a tray, deftly avoiding Mrs Patmore as she did so. The next few days were going to be...different.

**I know in most of my scribblings Elsie and Beryl are friends but I wanted to do something different here. Please let me know what you think! :) :) :) **


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, I've just finished watching Catching Fire. How many of you are hunger games fans? Do you ship Effie and Haymitch? **

Elsie sank down into her chair and lent forward to lean her forehead against her desk. She had guests arriving in four hours time and had a mountain of work to be done but she couldn't bring herself to do it. Her ledgers sat on her desk looking at her accusingly but she closed her eyes. What had just happened? She'd come down stairs totally prepared for what she thought the world was going to throw at her and then everything went topsy turvy and the world spat something quite different at her. First of all she had Mr Carson not acting himself at all. What had that been about? Had he seen her sister or did he really mean what he said? If he had meant what he said did he mean the almost kiss as well? Oh how she wished they hadn't been interrupted. Then she might have found out. Damn Moira. Again, what was her problem this morning? Yesterday she seemed over the moon that Elsie was supposedly walking out with Mr Carson and today she seemed to be spitting blood at the poor man. It made Elsie guilty to think that she'd dragged him into an unpleasant situation. Anna knocked and walked in carrying a breakfast tray.

"You're a god send Anna" Elsie said, relieved not to have to go to breakfast. The young girl smiled in response

"It was actually Mr Carson's idea" she answered as she set the tray down "he thought it would be best if you and Mrs Patmore stayed out of each others way."

"As well as away from my sister" added Elsie shrewdly "good thinking. Thank him for me please"

"In front of Mrs Ridel? I'm not sure that would be wise"

"Good point" conceded Elsie "I'll thank him myself later then"

'I bet you will' thought Anna with a bit of a grin on her face as she left. Elsie sighed and got started on her breakfast. Today was going to be a busy day and she needed to put her personal problems aside. The family and house came first no matter what. At least, that's what he was always telling her.

EHCC

"Thomas, get started on ironing the papers please. Joseph, you and I better get up to the dining room. His Lordship should be down soon. Anna, run up to the nursery and see if Nanny needs anything. Miss Mary was a bit fitful last night"

Carson barked out his orders and the staff scurried to do as they were told. He neatly tucked his pocket watch back into his pocket and made sure his uniform was in place

"Might we have a word in your pantry Mr Carson?" Moira asked, quickly finishing her tea and standing up

"Did you not hear what I just said Mrs Ridel?" He sighed

"I didn't think it applied to me"

"It didn't" he answered "however if you had listened you would know that I have to be in the dining room and therefore do not have time for a quick word."

"What's to stop me telling Elsie what I know while you're in the dining room?" Moira quickly asked before he could leave. He turned around and glared at her coldly

"Absolutely nothing at all" he answered calmly "in fact I would advise you to do just that. Maybe then, I might have a clue as to what on earth you're talking about. Now, you'll have to excuse me."

He then walked away leaving her gaping like a gold fish behind him. How dare he speak to her like that? He may be the Butler and have her sister wrapped around his finger but she was Moira Ridel and no one treated her like that.

EHCC

Carson came downstairs after to breakfast to find Mrs Ridel waiting in his pantry. He paused by the door and briefly considered walking quietly away and hiding somewhere. He was sure he could convince Elsie to lock him in the store cupboard till this evening.

"I know you're there" Mrs Ridel stated, not even turning around. Obviously Elsie's brilliant hearing was shared with her sister. He rolled his eyes heavenward before entering the room and seating himself across from her

"Can we make this quick? I have work to do"

"When are you planning on breaking my sisters heart?" She asked, getting right to the point. Carson cocked his eyebrow in surprise

"I wasn't planning on breaking her heart at all" he answered

"Is that so?" Moira said sarcastically "you didn't think that finding out that you're married would break her heart?"

"I beg your pardon? Married?! Where on earth did you get that idea from?" He exclaimed, shooting to his feet.

"Yes, married!" She shouted, also getting up "why else would you have been dreaming about 'Mrs Carson'? Or do you mean to tell me that you were dreaming about your mother?"

"Dreaming about my mother?" He repeated, sounding incredulous "what are you...oh"

Suddenly it dawned on him. He'd had a wonderful dream last night in which he had married Elsie and she was doing the most unimaginable thing for him. She was cooking for him.

"There's been a misunderstanding" he said quietly, sitting down again.

"Yes, and I'm a giraffe" Moira bit back, remaining standing with her arms folded over her chest. He ignored her and started to explain

"I dreamt that I had married Elsie, and that we were living together. She was Mrs Carson."

"A likely story." Snorted Moira

"How can I prove it to you?"

EHCC

Everything had finally gone back to normal. Well, within reason. She'd finally managed to catch up on her ledgers and was just about to go upstairs to check on her maids when her door flew open and Mr Carson strode in looking like a man possessed. He strode round to her side of the desk and pulled her to her feet, very nearly sending everything flying as he did so

"Charles what-"

She was cut off by him covering her lips with his and enveloping her in a searing kiss. He let go of her wrists and she quickly laced her fingers into his hair, while his own hands found a home round her hips. When they eventually broke apart for air he still held her close

"I love you Elsie, so so much" he murmured into her ear. She lent back to see his eyes filled with emotions

"I love you too" she answered softly before kissing him again. She was confused yes, and there were a million questions to be answered but for now all she wanted to do was kiss him.

**Ah, I need a Mr Carson. Any volunteers? How many of you have watched 'Downton Sixbey'? I laughed at Hedith. **


	8. Chapter 8

**I am so terribly sorry about the slow updates! My brain seems to have scattered to the wind. Also I FINALLY got season four! Yay! How dare Nanny West say that to poor Sybbie!? I almost wish Mary had found her instead of Cora. I have a feeling Sybbie is going to become Mr Barrows Mary to Carson (make sense?) Also, bff and I have decided that this season should be entitled 'when in doubt go to Mrs Hughes'. Okay okay enough nattering. **

"So are you going to tell me what that was for?" Asked Elsie when they eventually retreated to a respectable distance between them.

"Having your sister here and you pretending that you're walking out with me has made me realize that I want that. I want to be able to kiss you for no reason and to hold your hand whenever the notion strikes me. Forgive me if I'm wrong but I think you want that too" Charles said softly, reaching for her hand and caressing it.

"Do I?" asked Elsie innocently

"You did kiss me back" pointed out Charles "but if I am mistaken you have my full apology."

"you aren't mistaken. I meant what I said, I love you Charles" she answered softly looking coyly up at him

"I love you too Elsie, so I feel it is only fair to tell you something." Charles said, motioning for her to sit down which she did.

"Your sister-" he began

"Uh oh" interrupted Elsie. Charles smiled at her and continued

"Your sister stormed into my pantry earlier and accused me of being married. While I assure you this is not the case I was unable to convince her otherwise despite my offer to do anything to prove it. She said that once she thinks up something she'll let me know. I tell you this in fair warning in case she makes me jump off the roof or something"

"Married? Where on earth did she get that idea? Please tell me you wouldn't actually jump off the roof and that it was a joke" Elsie questioned in a worried tone, chewing on her bottom lip again

"It was actually but I feel there's more to that story"

Elsie sighed and started hiking up her skirts to her knees

"Elsie this is most improper-" protested Charles but he did not remove his gaze from her legs Elsie noted with some satisfaction.

"For heavens sake Charles I'm only going up to my knee." Elsie scoffed "Now then, when we were both young lasses Moira and I were always getting into little scrapes. Once we were having an argument over me doing what she said because she was older and apparently wiser. She told me I was too small to even climb onto the roof so I did so to prove her wrong."

"Naturally" intoned Charles. Elsie glared at him and continued with her story

"I was now jigging about on the roof and telling her that she had to come up as well to prove she wasn't scared . Unfortunately neither of us noticed our da coming home and when he spotted me, he shouted and I got a fright and fell off. I scraped my knee quite badly on the way down and I have the scar on my knee to prove it."

Charles lent forward in his seat to inspect her knee to find that there was indeed a tiny scar.

"You're lucky you weren't seriously hurt" he said meeting her steady gaze as if they were discussing the linen rota rather than her knee.

"Oh, I wasn't on the house roof. I was on the old barn roof and when da yelled I toppled straight in with the pigs. My mam was ever so mad because I was wearing a brand new frock." Elsie laughed

"Hence you coming home covered in mud?" Charles asked with a grin

"Exactly" she answered, returning his grin "so please, don't allow her to make you do anything stupid."

"Mrs Hughes, when have I ever done anything stupid?" Charles huffed indignantly

"Need I remind you of the time you crawled onto the iced over pond to retrieve Miss Mary's ball?" Asked Mrs Hughes, cocking an eyebrow.

"That was different." He stated. "Now you must let me get on, guests will be arriving shortly."

He bent down and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before departing with a wink.

Elsie smiled to herself as he left before pulling herself together and disappearing towards the kitchen to ensure everything was as it should be.

She heard Moira holding court as she neared and quickly slid into an alcove to listen.

"Mrs Hughes would never be brave enough to make a move on Mr Carson" she heard Mrs Patmore say

"That might be the case but I have ways of making my sister do what's good for her." Declared Moira

"But I thought you said that they were already together" Mrs Patmore pointed out

"I thought that was the case" answered Moira "but with a little manipulation I got Mr Carson to admit that Elsie was just pretending. But I think she is in love with him."

"So what are you planning to do?"

"I haven't decided yet, but I'll come up with something" Moira assured her. There was silence for a few moments before a muffled reply came

"What about their jobs? They'll be sacked."

"No they won't" scoffed Moira "no doubt they'll leave before anyone ever finds out."

By this time Elsie had had enough listening to this absurd conversation and strode into the kitchen. Moira looked up from the bread she was buttering and gave her a warm smile

'Really that woman is a better actor than any I've ever met' thought Elsie as she returned the smile. It wasn't as if she hated her sister, in fact she loved her a great deal but when shoved together for a long period of time they tended to get on one another's nerves, especially when Moira started her scheming.

"Mrs Patmore, can you tell me whether Jaqui has started the fires in the guest bedrooms yet?" She asked

"She's just busy with them now" Mrs Patmore answered surprisingly quite subdued.

'She's probably counting down the seconds till I leave.' Thought Elsie as she headed up the stairs. Her thoughts then turned to her sisters plan. There was no way she was allowing her sister to win this one. She needed to learn that Elsie was a grown woman and could make her own decisions with out being babied. She found Mr Carson patrolling one of the upstairs corridors

"Mr Carson" she called and he paused and waited for her to catch up

"We're pretending to go our separate ways."

**Okay just finished the Christmas Special. Can I take a moment to fangirl? Yay! OMW that beach scene! And the shot of their hands joining? Omw omw Mr Fellows had better make some progress with our ship in the next season! I seriously LOVED Mrs Patmores double take. On another note, I'm loving the Patmore/Hughes bffness. Especially when they were gossiping on the kitchen floor about evil Nanny Witch of the West. Ok rant over for now, I'll subject my parabatai to the rest of it. Oh, keep a look out for a fic co written with her (if we ever get round to it) we've had a lot of fun planning it. **


	9. Chapter 9

**How many of you watch suits? **

"I beg your pardon?" Charles said incredulously, raising his impressive eyebrows. Really, they were quite beautiful and he used them to perfection

"My sister" Elsie said by way of explanation, rolling her eyes and folding her arms

Charles sighed and ran his hand over his brow

"What now?" He asked heavily

"She seems to think that she can force us together. I won't let her control my life Charles" Elsie stated stubbornly, fixing him with a determined glare

"Hang on, I thought she believed we were together"

"So she did until SOMEONE told her we weren't." Said Elsie with a smirk directed at him "care to explain?" 

Charles at least had the grace to look guilty and hung his head sheepishly

"She wanted proof that I wasn't married and that's what she asked for, the truth. What was I supposed to do?"

"Don't worry about it." She smiled "it makes it all the more perfect really, she's trying to force us together when we already are together while we're pretending that we aren't."

"That made very little sense" he pointed out with a grin. She did have some mad ideas sometimes

"It does to me" Elsie argued "so will you join me in my plan?"

"You know I wouldn't agree to this if I wasn't planning on marrying you in the end?"

"You're...you're planning on marrying me?" She asked blinking in surprise.

"Of course!" He exclaimed "what do you take me for?"

"Well I didn't want to assume...I mean...that is to say... Mr Carson you are-"

"Please don't give me the honor and integrity speech again" he requested, holding up a hand to stop her. "I can quote it back to you by now. Very well, I shall assist you with your outrageous plan but I do have one request."

"Which is?" She asked raising an eyebrow and tilting her head

"Can we start tomorrow morning? I want to have one afternoon with you, free of an argument"

She chuckled slightly

"A large party of guests arriving and you want us not to have an argument?" Asked Elsie "very well, I shall try."

He smiled at her as the doorbell rang and he quickly headed downstairs leaving her to try not to skip down the corridor with joy. Did she understand correctly that she was now engaged? The thought alone made her want to sing.

EHCC

"Mrs Hughes you are the most stubborn woman I have ever had the misfortune to come across!"

"Is that so? I must have picked up from you! Must you be so bull headed all the time?!"

The two heads of house voices rang around the downstairs corridors as they shouted insults at one another, each of them giving as good as they got. However, if someone were to stick their head into his pantry they would be met by the strangest sight imaginable. Mrs Hughes and Mr Carson were standing side by side, holding hands and shouting their lungs out at the door rather than one another. Fortunately due to the heated battles they'd had in the past no one would dare to come anywhere near his pantry.

Moira looked up in alarm when she came downstairs to hear their voices and hurried into the kitchen

"What on earth is going on in there?" She asked Mrs Patmore in an alarmed tone.

"I rubbed off on you? I think its the other way around Mrs Hughes!" Sounded from down the hall

"They appear to have gotten into an argument" snapped Mrs Patmore as she vigorously stirred a pot on the stove "seems as though your plan won't be working then"

"Mr Carson I do not fully understand why you are so upset!"

"What one earth has got into you?" Demanded Moira. Mrs Patmore had always been rather friendly to her but now she seemed angry and huffy

"...Family must come first Mrs Hughes a fact you seem to have forgotten once again!" (They'd decided to go with an age old argument, another that can be recited by most of the maids in the house)

"I have ten guests in the dining room awaiting breakfast as well as their wives in bed and the servants need to be fed as well. I do not have time to be gossiping about your sister." Replied Mrs Patmore tersely "and I need things from the store cupboard which, insistently, your sister has the key for and I dare not go anywhere near her right now."

"...sick and tired of hearing about your precious family!"

Moira squared her shoulders and huffed

"Very well, I'll go and ask her then." And with that she set off towards his pantry. Luckily Elsie and Charles heard her footsteps coming (you didn't control a batch of teenagers and young adults who weren't allowed romantic interests with out having ears like bats) and quickly rearranged themselves to face one another. Elsie shot him a quick wink before organizing her facial features into a severe frown.

"The family are those that pay our wages and give us a home!" He shouted just as the door opened revealing Moira

"Sorry to interupt-"

"Are you really?" Inquired Elsie in a sharp tone which Moira ignored

"But Mrs Patmore needs things out of the store cupboard for breakfast"

Elsie finally removed her icy stare away from Charles and directed it at her sister.

"Does she indeed?" She asked in the same tone as before

"Go Mrs Hughes. You might not think that family comes first but even you have to agree that the guests do." Charles said coldly as he walked around his desk and sat down.

"Really?" Asked Elsie sarcastically "even me?"

He took a moment to write something down on his ledger before glancing up.

"Yes Mrs Hughes. Even you."

Moira glanced between the two of them getting more and more distressed. If this was how they were carrying on then maybe she shouldn't push them together. She really didn't want her sister to be unhappy.

"Can I help you Mrs Ridel?" Inquired Mr Carson, not looking up from his work. She jumped slightly and noticed Elsie had vacated the room

"No...sorry I'll just..go" she said quietly while backing out of the doorway

"Shut the door on your way out will you?"

**Oh chilly Mr Carson brrr ;) what are your theories on Miss Baxter? I know Chelsie Dagger has voiced a few but what about the rest of you? **


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you for your reviews! If you have time please have look at my brand new venture 'Once Upon a Holy Downton You're Carson!' I'm quite excited about it. **

"No Mr Carson, I really don't give a damn about your wine delivery! Perhaps if you'd ordered it on time it might be here instead of breathing down my neck all day long!" Elsie's tones rang out shortly followed by Mr Carson's thunderous ones

"It is my job as head of the staff to 'breath down your neck' as you put it! If you kept your maids under control I might not feel the need to!"

"My maids?! I should remind you that if it weren't for your footmen and hallboys thinking that they can do as they jolly well please my maids would be a lot easier to handle!"

"My footmen and hallboys most certainly do not think they can do as they please!"

"Is that so? Why else would little Henry have been found drunk in the courtyard last night?"

"That wasn't my fault!"

"I didn't say it was!"

A door slammed and a seemingly infuriated housekeeper appeared in the corridor

"Bloody stubborn man" she muttered just loudly enough that Moira could hear from where she was rolling out pastry.

Moira groaned and rubbed her eyes with her wrist. They'd been like this for the last two days and she had no idea how to fix it. The entire staff had been extremely subdued since all the arguing had started. Mrs Patmore hadn't raised her voice at all, Thomas did what he was asked without complaint and even O'brien hadn't come up with a sarcastic comment.

"What do you think happened now?" Moira asked Anna as she came into the kitchen

"Heaven knows" replied Anna "I just hope they sort it out soon. Poor Vicky has been in tears all morning thanks to their bickering"

"I wouldn't really call it bickering. More like full out fighting" Moira observed

"Well no one has swung a punch yet" Anna smiled

"I wouldn't put it past Mrs Hughes" Thomas observed from his usual position leaning against the door frame

"Do you really think she would?" Jaqui asked with large eyes from where she was peeling potatoes

"No she wouldn't" Anna assured her "and nor would Mr Carson."

"Anna is right" agreed Mrs Patmore "she may be the scottish dragon but she's not violent"

"I do wish you'd stop calling her that" admonished Anna

"Is there some public holiday that no one has thought to remind me of?" Mr Carson's voice suddenly sounded behind them all making Moira jump and nearly upset the pastry bowl

"No Mr Carson" they all chimed

"I cannot think of another reason you would all be standing around here"

"Yes Mr Carson" came the reply and they all scampered to do their work. Moira sighed as she started rolling out another section of pastry. She had failed in her aspirations to get the two of them together in every way possible. If anything she had made it all ten times worse with the constant bickering and the inability to be in the same room together. Yes, she would write to her husband this evening and tell him of her plans to come home, leaving her sister in peace.

EHCC

"You know we don't give Anna nearly enough credit" Charles rumbled quietly. After a long and grueling day they'd finally managed to retreat into her sitting room and collapse into one another's arms on the settee.

"What makes you say that?" Elsie asked sleepily from his chest

"Well, she's a hard worker, never complains and is always nice to everyone else" He reasoned

Elsie sat up and fixed him with an icy stare

"And?" She asked

"What do you mean and?"

"Well its not everyday you ask for a promotion for one of my maids"

"I wasn't asking for any promotion!" He protested

"Charles.." She warned

"Oh alright" he huffed "I over heard her asking Mrs Patmore not to call you the scottish dragon."

"That was brave of her" remarked Mrs Hughes raising an eyebrow "what triggered that?"

"I believe it was our argument. Apparently we're very convincing" He murmured into her ear making her squirm in his arms

"That tickles" she told him tucking her neck in so he couldn't get to it

"Sorry" he murmured again and covered her lips with his before she could complain again.

EHCC

Anna rubbed her aching head. Her dress had torn slightly when she slipped on her way down the stairs and ended up standing on her skirt in an effort to stay upright. She had wanted to mend it tonight but she had run out of black thread and Miss O'brien was no where to be found to borrow some. She would have to find the time tomorrow morning to quickly run into the village and try and mend it before the afternoon.

As she walked past Mrs Hughes' sitting room a thought struck her

'Why not ask Mrs Hughes?' So she knocked on the door and waited for a response

The door opened and she was met with a surprising image. Mrs Hughes stood there looking as happy as a pig in mud, with bright eyes and flushed cheeks. Behind her stood Mr Carson, whom she was supposedly furious with at the moment. They'd barely said a word to one another during dinner yet here they were.

"Anna" said Mrs Hughes with a smile "how can I help?"

Snapping herself out of her daze Anna quickly made her request

"I have some somewhere, give me a moment" said Mrs Hughes and disappeared back into the room leaving Anna feeling rather awkward with Mr Carson. She opened her mouth to make polite small talk but was cut off by Mrs Hughes return.

"Here you are" she said kindly as she handed Anna a spool of black thread

"Thank you so much Mrs Hughes you're a life saver" Anna grinned "well, I'll say my good nights."

With that she walked away with a huge grin carefully hidden by bowing her head. They obviously weren't as angry as they had appeared to be...if they were even angry at all. Could they have been acting? Anna believed they could. For during that entire exchange Mr Carson's hand had been resting snugly against Mrs Hughes' waist. She wondered if they'd even noticed. All Anna knew was that between them they'd managed to play Moira like a harp. The question was, what was Anna going to do with this information?

**Oops! Bad Mr Carson! Please review and let me know what you think of his slip up ;). Anna's awkwardness was based on my own, when I friend of mine completely forgot what she was telling me when her new bf appeared and I then felt like a third wheel and tried to get out the way and fell over my dog. I know, skill right? **


	11. Chapter 11

**Please excuse any mistakes in this chapter...I don't fully trust the spell check on my PC which I'm having to use while my phone is in for repairs (wails miserably) **

"What are you looking at?" Thomas asked Anna as they all sat down for breakfast

"Nothing, why?" she asked with a small smile, trying desperately to focus on her food

"You haven't taken your eyes off Mrs Hughes and Mr Carson all morning, I was merely wondering why." Thomas explained with a shrug as he went back to his food.

Anna continued to watch the two heads of the house carefully. They were still being incredibly cold with one another, barely glancing at one another or saying a word other than 'pass the butter please' and to anyone who didn't know better it would seem as through they would never speak to one another again.

However, as Anna watched a few things came to her attention. First of all they were bother leaning slightly towards one another as if dying to be closer. Second, both Mr Carson's right hand and her left hand kept disappearing off the table normally at the same time. Although there was once where her hand disappeared as he was reaching for a cup of tea and he nearly upset his cup when he jumped in shock. That had been the only time Mrs Hughes had smiled today and to any outsider one would think she was pleased that he had nearly disgraced himself by dropping a cup. But Anna suspected she was smiling because she had been the one to cause such a reaction.

"Are you all right Anna?" Moira asked kindly from her seat next to her sister "you've barely eaten a thing."

"I'm fine thank you. Just not very hungry." Anna replied demurely while mentally scolding herself. 'Really Anna, do you want everyone to know?'

"I hope you're not coming down with something, the last thing we need is a maid down with all these guests in the house" Mrs Hughes said worriedly

"Its not Anna's fault if she's coming down with something" Mr Carson said "unless you've sneaking out to meet some farmer in the dead of night."

"Oh no Mr Carson! I promise that I haven't" Anna exclaimed in shock, though biting back a smile. He was one to talk, carrying on with the housekeeper while everyone else slept.

"Just what are you implying Mr Carson?" Mrs Hughes cut in, giving him a smoldering glare "Have we come back to 'Mrs Hughes is incapable of keeping her maids under control?"

'Oh dear' thought Anna 'why didn't I just eat instead of poking my nose in their business?'

"That wasn't what I meant at all but if the shoe-" Began Mr Carson hotly but was cut off by Moira

"I have an announcement to make" she stated loudly, swiftly ending all conversation round the table.

Everyone turned to look at her as she fiddled with the edge of her plate.

"I've decided its time to go home. I've written to my husband and he'll coming down to fetch me as soon as he gets my letter."

There was silence round the table for a few moments.

"Why the sudden change of heart?" O'Brien asked, she was a little miffed at losing her new found friend so soon

"Nothing here has turned out quite like I planned." Moira explained "I think it would be best if I get out of your hair."

"Most things don't you know. But its what happens instead is quite often the good stuff." Anna said wisely

Just then various bells started ringing and everyone shot to their feet to go about there work.

"Anna? Start in the library. That's where they'll go after breakfast." Mrs Hughes barked out as the maids ran to do their work. "Moira, might I have a word in my sitting room please."

"I'm supposed to be helping Mrs Patmore with breakfast. I'll come as soon as that's finished." Moira replied before hurrying into the kitchen.

"What do you think caused that?" murmured Mr Carson as they hurried along the corridor

"I have absolutely no idea" Elsie whispered back "maybe she's finally given up."

"Maybe" Charles answered thoughtfully "you'll let me know?"

"Of course." Elsie agreed with a smile.

EHCC  
Moira glanced at the clock, she had fifteen minutes free before she was supposed to be starting luncheon. Her sister had asked for a word earlier and now was as good a time as any so she quickly wiped her hands and headed down the corridor

"Come in" she heard Elsie say after her knock. Moira walked in and Elsie turned in her swivel chair with a smile.

"I'd offer you some tea but I think Mrs Patmore will have my head if I go anywhere near the kitchen at the moment"

" You're probably right" admitted Moira with a grin "you're not her favorite person at the moment"

"Let me guess? The store cupboard key" Elsie laughed, gesturing for Moira to sit down opposite her

"I don't know why you don't just give her the thing. It would save you all a lot of trouble" Moira sighed

"I would" admitted Elsie, lowering her voice "but I think Mrs Winters would haunt me"

"Ah so this is an age old tradition?" Moira asked

"I'm afraid so...older than time really." Elsie grinned "now, why the sudden decision to leave? Has someone been unkind?"

"No not at all. Quite the opposite actually." Moira said quickly "Its just I think its time to go. I enjoy working in the kitchen but I miss the farm and Davey. Besides, I think I made it worse between you and Mr Carson and I thought maybe if I left, you could work it out."

Elsie gaped at her in shock, was this really her sisiter admitting to having made a mistake and finding a touch of humanity? She almost felt bad for the game she was playing.

"Oh Moira, thats not your fault. Mr Carson and I are always butting heads but we're never out of sorts for long." Elsie said as she leant across and patted her sisters hand

"Yes but, according to the staff your arguments never go on for this amount of time. Its been three days Elsie and I think that I'm causing you extra stress which I is causing you to lash out at the poor man" Moira said desisivly

"Or he could be more stubborn than usual" Elsie defended herself "but if you're sure..."

"I am." Moira insisted "I only hope you two manage to fix it up between you."

"We'll be just fine lass" Elsie assured her "its just how we opperate"

Moira nodded and got to her feet

"Well you must let me get on, before Mrs Patmore hangs me up by my feet" she said with a small grin before leaving the room.

"Anna? What are you doing lingering by the doorway?" she asked spotting her hiding in the shadows.

"I wanted a word with you actually" the young maid explained "you see, I know your goal here is to get Mr Carson and Mrs Hughes together and at the moment you think you've failed..."

"Go on" insisted Moira, her curiousity piqued

"Well its just that last night I witnessed something odd." Anna said haltingly "I went to borrow some black thread from Mrs Hughes and Mr Carson was in her sitting room with her."

"They probably had household matters to discuss" Moira said, wondering why on earth Anna thought this was important.

"Yes but they both came to the door and he had his hand on her hip" Anna revealed. Moira's eyes went wide and her mouth nearly hit the ground

"Why are you telling me this? I thought you were my sisters man through and through" she eventually said

"I did debate about it for awhile" admitted Anna "but I know you love your sister and want whats best for her and thought you should know."

"Well I'm very glad you did" Moira assured her, patting her on the arm.

Well well her sister was more devious than she gave her credit for. Moira was going to have fun with this.

Please review and let me know what your thoughts are. I love and cherish each and every one of them!


	12. Chapter 12

**Ok guys guys GUYS. Lets all just calm down for a moment. First off, Moira isn't as evil as you guys think. She just wants what's best for her sister and is a little misguided about her attempts to protect her. In my head there's quite a large age gap between the two of them hence the big sister behavior. Also, Anna is really young in this fic and either made a mistake or genuinely thought she was helping. Also I got this plot from a Harry Potter Fic so I needed someone to slip and Anna was the only one who Charles and Elsie would be relaxed enough around. It all works out in the end I PROMISE.**

"Mrs Hughes, would you mind coming in here for a moment?" Mr Carson called from his pantry when she walked past. She walked in to find him squinting at his wine ledger with a small frown creasing his forehead

"How can I help Mr Carson?" she asked, closing the door behind her and walked over to him, standing on tip toe to try and see what the problem was. There were days where she really hated being short.

"I can't quite make this out-" he said before a small piece of paper fluttered to the floor and landed slightly under his desk.

"Damn" he muttered and knelt down to retrieve it. Before Elsie knew what was happening he had a small box in his hand and was looking earnestly up at her

"Charles what on earth are you doing?" She asked laughing a little

"Elsabeth Morag Hughes" he started "I have loved you since the very first moment I saw you. You walked into Downton as head house maid and changed my entire life. You were wearing a pale blue blouse when you came in for your interview and I remember falling over my words when ever you would meet my eyes. Every day since then you have altered my life and painted your vibrancy all over it. I cannot imagine my life without you. All my happy memories are somehow connected to you. Elsie, will you marry me?"

"Charles, I don't quite know what to say." she breathed, tears in her eyes

"I was rather hoping you'd say yes." he answered, looking slightly worried now

"Oh you silly man!" she exclaimed "of course I'll marry you! You already knew that. I just can't believe you put all of that into such sweet words. I'm still reeling."

"Ah well you know me Mrs Hughes, a man of mystery if ever there was one." he grinned. She hurriedly wiped the tears from her eyes and bent to kiss him but he lent away from her.

"Patience my love, first you must put the ring on." he chided as he slipped it onto her finger and got to his feet with a small groan. Pulling her into his arms he gave her a searing kiss with both of them now in floods of tears.

"We best fix ourselves up, Davey will be here to fetch Moira soon" she eventually said with a small sigh, not removing herself from his arms.

"What time is he arriving?" Charles asked, gently kissing the top of her forehead.

"The nine o'clock" she supplied and he glanced at the clock

"You're probably right" he sighed and let her go "I better go and make sure breakfast is going smoothly, I left it to Mr Watson today."

"That was brave of you, I'm not sure I would have trusted him." She remarked before winking as she left.

Charles allowed himself to do a tiny tap dance. She had said yes! He, Charles Carson would soon be marrying the most beautiful woman on earth. He couldn't quite believe it.

"You're looking very jolly Mr Carson" commented Thomas, walking in uninvited as usual.

"Its a very good day to be jolly Thomas" he replied in a upbeat tone

"Its poring with rain sir" Thomas pointed out, casting a dubious look towards the butler as if he might not be feeling well.

"That is no reason not to be Jolly" Said Mr Carson "has his lordship had his breakfast?"

"He has. They all drank a bit to much last night and none of them felt like eating much. We're clearing now."

"Thank you Thomas. Let me know when Mr Ridel arrives will you?" he requested as Thomas left.

**EHCC**

"Well well well, if it isn't my isn't my favorite sister in law!" Davey exclaimed when he caught sight of Elsie waiting by the back door. He was quite a tall man with flaming red hair and a comical grin.

"I bet you say that to all your sisters in law" she laughed going over to give him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"And they all believe it too!" he grinned "where is my wife?"

"Helping Mrs Patmore with the baking" Elsie told him "She said she'd be done soon."

"Well as long as I'm allowed to sample some of this baking I'll try and forgive her for not meeting me off the train or even by the back door" Davey sighed before adding in a more serious tone

"I hope she hasn't caused too much trouble"

'No more than usual' said Elsie "you know as well as I do that I'm more than capable of keeping up with her."

"How you do that I'll never know" he said shaking his head "my collie now sleeps indoors and won't herd a sheep no matter how hard I beg thanks to her."

"That sounds just like her" Elsie laughed "although I doubt you tried to fight it too hard"

"You know I've never been able to say no to the woman." he sighed

"Davey! You're here!" Moira exclaimed, coming round the corner while wiping her hands on her apron

"Come to my sitting room when you're finished saying hello to one another" Elsie smiled "I'll get some tea ready"

"Boy, am I glad to see you" Moira said giving her husband a huge hug "I need your help with something"

"Its good to see you to love" he teased "what cunning plan have you got up your sleeve this time?"

"Well... it goes like this..." she said and outlined her plan.

EHCC

"Well it certainly sounds as though you had an interesting time here" Davey said once the two Hughes sisters had filled him in on what had transpired in the last week or two (with Elsie leaving quite a few details out of her rendition of the tale) "I'm surprised the house is still standing."

"We're not that bad are we Moira?" Asked Elsie, pounting a little

"We most certainly are not!" she answered, thumping her husband good naturedly on the chest.

"Need I remind you of the time you nearly pulled the hay loft down by trying to try a cow to its support pillar?" Davey asked his wife.

"No you needn't" she stated, folding her arms across her chest and refusing to look at him. "and you needn't remind me of the time I fell in the duck pond either."

"When did you fall in the duck pond?" Elsie asked curiously

"Never you mind. Goodness me, is that the time? We really best be going." Moira said jumping to her feet and trying to pull Davey along with her.

"Hold on." Davey said, yanking his arm from her grasp "I want to meet this Mr Carson before I go."

"Why?" Elsie asked suspisiously

"He sounds like an interesting chap" Davey replied vaguely. Elsie narrowed her eyes at him and he gave her an innocent smile in return.

"Very well" she eventually said and dissapeared from her sitting room to fetch him. She returned a few moments later with him in tow

"Davey, this is Mr Carson, Mr Carson this is Moira's husband Mr Ridel." she introduced the two men, still trying to figure out why Davey wanted to meet him.

'Pleased to meet you." Mr Carson said amicably, reaching out to shake his hand.

"So you're the famous Mr Carson" Davey said returning the hand shake "I hear these two have caused you endless trouble this week"

"I can handle them" Mr Carson winked, making both sisters glare at him. They clearly hadn't been trying hard enough.

"Well if that it the case I'm sorry that you won't be marrying my sister in law then, I could use some male back up at times." Davey chuckled "Although I can't say I blame you. Elsie has always been hard to handle. All hard edges. A dragon if ever there was one." he added thoughtfully. Elsie gasped, suddenly it dawned on her what Davey was trying to do but before she could stop him Charles had errupted

"I beg your pardon sir" he growled "but your sister in law is a beautiful, charming, witty, intelligent and caring woman who any man would be honored to call his wife. If fact, I look forward to being able to do so as soon as the banns are read."

"I knew it!" shrieked Moira "you thought you could fool me! HA!"

"Moira that wasn't fair!" chided Elsie "you tricked him."

"Yes, yes I did!" Moira said doing a little tap dance "what are you going to do about it?"

"This." Elsie said, picking up he half finished cup of now cold tea and flinging it over her sister

"ELSIE HUGHES!" Her sister shrieked and grabbed her own cup however, before she could throw it Elsie had danced out the door and Moira ha no choice but to follow

"As I said, I need some male back up with those two" Davey said

"I can see that" Charles said "another cup of tea?".

For many years later each new housemaid, hallboy or footmen was told the story of what became known as the 'tea chase' although many couldn't believe that Mrs Hughes had been the one to start it. But if one of them had been able to se her when it was just her and her husband in her sitting room late at night they might have been more inclined to. The very next day after the tea chase, Carson and Mrs Hughes had met his Lordship in the libary and had informed him that they wished to marry. To their surprise (and to his as well) he'd agreed and thus they became the first House keeper and Butler to be married, though very few knew about their union. Mrs Patmore and Elsie eventually put aside their differences and became firm friends. Anna quickly moved up through the ranks and the day that Elsie retired she became housekeeper, somehow managing to keep Thomas (Mr Barrow now) in check and living out her half days in her cottage with her husband, John Bates, who had become his Lordships new Valet after Mr Watson had left. As for Moira, she went back to her farm with her husband and shortly after returning home announced that she was with child. The little boy (who was a hulligan himself) managed to calm his mother down and she became the picture of a perfect wife. Except, of course, when she and her sister would visit one another.

Then all hell broke loose once more.

**The end **

**Ok so am I forgiven? Review and let me know! Even if you are reading this in ten years time :) :) **


End file.
